The overall objective of this project is to productize and commercialize a markerless motion capture system for applications in biomechanical and clinical practice. The markerless system, as opposed to traditionally used marker based systems, would provide simple, cost effective, efficient and accurate 3D measurements of human movement for applications in biomechanical and clinical practice. The specific focus of this Phase II project is to make the prototype validated in Phase II a robust product and to commercialize it for gait analysis and sport medicine applications.